The Rugrats Go Wild!
Rugrats Go Wild' is a 2003 crossover animation film, with two animation Nickelodeon television shows Rugrats and The Wild Thornberrys and released in cinemas on June 13, 2003 by Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies. It also makes this the end of the Rugrats, after the show feased production. As there are currently no further Rugrats movies in production, Rugrats Go Wild stands as the final Rugrats film. It grossed the least out of the two Rugrats movies. It is the only Nickelodeon film to be a crossover.' 'Plot' The film starts with Tommy and the gang pretending to be in an adventure in the jungle with Tommy as his hero. Then Angelica comes and interrupts them, saying that Tommy will never be his hero, which makes him sad. Meanwhile, the adults are packing and readying for their seven-day vacation in the South China Seas. When they reach the pier, everybody is there except for Stu and Spike, Susie's parents aren't there either because her mom is getting a new award for discovering a new disease while her dad is cutting the ribbon for the opening of the Dummi Bear theme park. Although, it is revealed that Stu actually planned a trip themselves, so they set sail on a ramshackle boat that he rented. Everyone gets disgruntled and they try to get on the cruise by sending signals and driving the boat there themselves. When they get a signal from the cruise, it disappears with a signal from Debbie Thornberry on an island. It then cuts to a scene with them. There, Debbie is arguing with her mom since they are not back from trying to find a clouded leopard. Then the scene cuts to when the boat is flipped over by a rogue wave during a tropical storm and they are forced to abandon ship onto a life raft. They end up arriving on a small uninhabited island. On the same island, but on the other side, are the famous globe-trotting family the Thornberrys. Meanwhile, Angelica scares the babies saying they will be eaten unless they treat her as princess. Although, after seeing Stu sad, the babies set off to find them for they suspect they are somewhere on the island, thinking they can help. Also, Angelica tries to find someone she can boss, and Spike sets off to the babies. Going through the jungle, Angelica going by the name Angelitiki, the island princess finds Debbie, asking her how to be bossy. Meanwhile, somewhere along the way Chuckie gets lost and runs into the Thornberry's Tarzan-like child Donnie and the two switch clothes. Donnie gets with the group and Chuckie befriends an animal. Meanwhile, Eliza, the gifted Thornberry, is exploring about the jungle and runs into Spike. Since Eliza can talk to animals, Spike talks for the first time and he informs her that the babies are lost somewhere on the island. In their journey, Eliza finds Siri, a clouded leopard and she sets off to go eat the babies. While this is occurring Eliza's father, Nigel, finds the lost babies. He attempts to head in their direction but ends up tumbling down a hill and receives amnesia after a coconut falls on his head. Then, Angelica and Debbie takes off in the Thornberry's all-purpose mobile communication vehicle commvee. While not paying attention the twosome sink the commvee and Angelica steals the bathysphere. Later, Siri finds the babies, but Donnie fends her off. Then Chuckie finds him and they get back their clothes. After running off from Siri, the gang lands in a crater. When they all give up hope, Angelica saves them. On the island, the parents encounter Mrs. Thornberry. When they try to find the babies in the bathysphere by making radio contact with them, it worked, but since they are out of fuel, they can't get to the surface without the comvee's help, although the the comvee is underwater. Then Stu makes up a plan, and it worked. With the children being reunited with their families, everyone is happy and they all go on a vacation. Photos of the families on the Lipschitz Cruise are shown during the end credits. 'Characters' Category:Movies